


Past or Present

by ironwing



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironwing/pseuds/ironwing
Summary: Basically just a few one shot ideas I had for Simon x Alisha





	Past or Present

Weeks have passed since her Simon sacrificed himself for her. Weeks, in which Alisha cried at night, clutching to the picture of Simon and her, that hasn't technically been taken yet. Weeks, in which she lived at his apartment, which also technically wasn't his yet. Weeks, in which she observed present Simon, the Simon that wasn't hers yet, and tried to find similarities between him and her Simon.

Sometimes she would notice a flicker in his eyes, whenever Nathan told a joke that was actually funny, and not as offensive as they could get. Sometimes there was this half-grin, that made her heart flutter like crazy, whenever he would do something that was completely new territory to him. 

Sometimes he would have the same expression on his face, for example when he was trying to solve one of their never-ending problems, like he was in his element, as her Simon had. 

Those were the moments that made her keep going, and even though her Simon is dead, he technically wasn't. He was still here with her, she saw him every day, got weak knees when he looked at her, with those emerald eyes. Sometimes, she thought, that was what love must feel like. She told her Simon that she loved him, when he was dying in her arms, but that was something else.

-

"We kill them." Simon's voice sounded more confident, deeper and somehow even more mature, than it did when Alisha met him the first time. Back then he didn't even dare to speak, unless it was absolutely necessary for the situation. Alisha couldn't help but laugh, as Simon confirmed that he was joking, and now got a lecture by Nathan, who kept on insisting that jokes were his, and his thing only. 

The others only replied to the whole exchange with an eyeroll, or a shook of their head.

Alisha couldn't help herself, but keep looking at him, the flicker he had in his eyes now, kept coming back more frequently, and he got more and more confidence as the weeks had passed, it was almost as if he knew what he was supposed to become like in the future. Or maybe she just imagined all of that, because she wanted him back, desperately.

She wanted to feel his touch on her skin again. To talk to him again. Without a filter, without having to be scared of what to say. She wanted him to know how much she felt for him.

But she couldn't touch him, not with her power. 

-

Alisha was leaning against a wall, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her grey hoodie. She was waiting for him, knowingly, as she knew his route home. But it still felt odd, like she wasn't allowed to walk home with him. Like she was stepping over some invisible line, some boundary.

But something told her that she had to do this, even if she wouldn't have an explaination if he would ask her why she was acting like this. 

As soon as her eyes caught Simon, walking right past her, with his laptop bag, and his headphones in his ears, Alisha's expression softened. Even if this was not the Simon she fell for; _this was her Simon_. 

She caught up with him, taking a slight breath, before she tried to get his attention.

"Hey.." Alisha looked up at Simon, full of anticipation to get to talk to him again, even if she technically just did a few ago, when they were at community service - but that didn't count, as the others were there too, and barely got to talk to each other, without someone interrupting, or giving Alisha weird looks for being nice to Simon.

Except Kelly. Something told Alisha that she knew. Not about everything, but about Alisha being nervous to talk to him, and about how she felt about him. Somehow Alisha didn't mind that, because Kelly was.. well she was Kelly. And even though Alisha judged her at first, didn't want to be her friend, or even associated with her at all, she found herself to become really fond of Kelly. She would even consider Kelly to be her best friend. Alisha trusted her to keep this to herself. 

Simon didn't react to Alisha's first attempt to gain his attention. It was then, that Alisha remembered that he had his headphones in. She patted his shoulder, minding not to touch his skin directly, but just over his jacket - which wasn't as difficult with Simon, as he never really wore anything that showed loads of skin, unlike Curtis and Nathan for example.

He looked rather surprised when he saw her, and took out one of his headphones. "Hello." his voice was quiet, yet there was something about it, a spark of confidence, that made it sound playful. 

"Is it alright if I walk with you for a bit?" Alisha asked, smiling widely at him. It filled her with joy to talk to him again, alone. And even though she couldn't touch him, she felt close to him, maybe even as close as she felt to future Simon. 

"Of course you can." 

Simon nodded, and smiled that smile at her, that made her want to jump into his arms and never let go of him.

This stupid power. 

Although it seemed wonderful at first, to be able to seduce everyone, with just a single touch, she hasn't felt more lonely in her whole life. She couldn't hug her mum, or her dad, or anyone. She had to mind not to brush past anyone when she was on the bus. And not touching Simon was making her feel even more miserable, when there was a fiery need for him in her chest. 

"What are ya listenin' to?" Alisha pointed to the headphones, still smiling warmly at him.

"Echo & the Bunnymen." She had no idea who they were, but then again, Alisha didn't really expect Simon and her to have the same taste in music anyway. She mostly listened to whatever was in the Charts, and didn't expect him to enjoy that one bit.

"Can I listen too?" Alisha stepped a little closer to him, and couldn't help but notice the slight flinch from him, which she tried to mask, as good as he could. It stung a little, but she got where he came from. She didn't want to risk it either.

Instead of answering, he lifted one of the headphones, and let it fall into her hand, which she picked up, and put into her ear.

The music was a little slow, depressing, and dark, but it was just what she was expecting him to listen to. It was so him.

They walked along the pier, and just like Alisha expected, Simon insisted on walking her home, despite of the fact that it was only half past five, and it wasn't even dark outside yet. 

Alisha waved lightly at Simon, which earned her a shy smile, but she could tell by the way he kept on grinning that this helped. She was doing everything right, she helped him change, even if its just a tiny step.

She felt like she was on top of the world, like she could carry on like this, even if she craved something else, she craved to be with him, to talk to him, to be held by him when she slept, but this was enough. This, even if it was just a small part of the future Simon, was more than enough for her to feel this wave of happiness radiate through her. 

Just seeing him smile brought back all the memories, all the feelings, and the excitement about their future together. 

After Simon turned right on the next intersection, Alisha went up into her apartment. 

-

That night Alisha was laying in her bed, listening to the band Simon was listening to on their way home today. It made her smile, made her feel closer to him. 

Then a thought crossed her mind, that made her want to scream.

If future Simon came back to save her, and died for her in the present, did that mean that he left her? Or even worse; did that mean that she was dead in the future?

Either one scared her, made her feel like there was a black hole in her chest, which was eating her from inside out.

She couldn't go on without him, if he really went back in time to save her, to assure that she stayed alive. She would know what happened to him.

But the possibility of her dying scared her almost as much. 

What if we go around and around in a circle for all eternity?

Alisha sat up in her bed. Tears coating her eyes, making everything look blurry to her. 

She wanted Simon with her. _Her Simon_.

The present Simon. It was only then she realized that she wanted him, and not future Simon, or a version of future Simon. Maybe this was the turning point, for her too.

Alisha was confused, as she stood up from her bed, to get her phone, that was in her hoodies pockets. She went through her contact list, and came to a stop at Simons contact. She wanted to call him, just to hear his voice. Before she could argue with herself if this was even a good idea, she was already dialing his number.

It only rung twice, before Simon picked up.

" _Alisha?_ " She could hear the confusion in his voice, but it calmed her down to hear him. Pause. " _W-Why are you calling me?_ " 

She took a slight breath in, calming herself down. Her heart was fluttering. " _I.. I don't know._ "

It was better than telling the truth, which he wasn't ready for yet. And everything else would just be too complicated to handle for her. 

" _Oh.. well, do you want to hang up?_ " Simon sounded like he didn't expect her to say anything else other than yes, which broke Alishas heart a little. She felt bad for each time she treated him badly, for each time she laughed about one of Nathans stupid jokes about him.

" _No.._ " She paused. " _Can we.. talk for a bit?_ "

" _S-Sure._ " Alisha was relieved, when she heard that word, and let out a slight breath.

They ended up talking for about an hour, before Alisha noticed how tired she had gotten. And after they hung up, she felt better, much better than she has ever felt. She felt like she was on top of the world, from just talking to him. Thinking about him made her feel fuzzy, excited, safe, relieved, all at once.

She was looking forward to tomorrow, to community service. For the first time ever.

And somehow she did not think about future Simon at all, for the rest of the night.

Things would go well, with her Simon.


End file.
